


The Librarians and the Unexpected Alien Child

by BookGirlFan



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Baby Yoda Acquisition, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: I saw the ‘‘Accidental Baby Yoda Acquisition” Tag on AO3 and was immediately inspired to write this. More fandoms need an accidental baby Yoda!
Kudos: 25





	The Librarians and the Unexpected Alien Child

“What are we supposed to do with this?” Eve held the little green creature out in front of her. “It looks like an ugly baby. With weird ears.” 

She stared at the child. 

The child stared back at her. 

Behind her, Ezekiel chewed on a slice of cold pizza. “It looks like an alien.” 

“It’s not an alien.”

“It’s green. And look at its ears, those are not human.” He picked up another slice of pizza. 

The child looked at the slice, and it floated out of Ezekiel’s hand, hovering in front of the child. The child leaned forward to take a big bite. 

Ezekiel and Eve both stared at the child, now happily munching away on the cold pizza slice. 

“Okay, maybe it’s an alien.” 


End file.
